


The Inexplicable

by Elster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elster/pseuds/Elster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mycroft is a student and Lestrade is his silver foxy self. They have sex and some relationship angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme prompt: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/11848.html?thread=60281672#t60281672  
> (Yeah sorry, it's quite old, I'm apparently unable to post stuff in a timely manner.)

The laptop and stack of books in the sitting room did prepare him for it, but the sight of a sleeping Mycroft sprawled out in his bed made his stomach drop and his heart race in a mostly, but not entirely pleasant way. The young man was naked and only his lower body was covered with a slight blanket. So beautiful. So clever and so young, too. Maybe more than Lestrade could handle. Mycroft could have had anyone he wanted, but due to some inexplicable twist of fate he was here, in Lestrade's bed. It defied everything Lestrade had ever learned about life and the impossibility only added to the beauty.

He sat down besides Mycroft, one leg on the floor, one bent on the bed, and leaned forward to kiss him awake. It was sweet and quiet, this kiss, something honest and rare. For all his youth, Mycroft was a complicated man, mature beyond his age and guarded. 

He smiled when they pulled apart, his smug, spoiled kid smile that shouldn't have been endearing, but somehow was. It was one of the few genuine smiles he had, because he always got what he wanted and he liked it.

"Is it Friday already?" Lestrade asked mildly confused.

"No, I had an appointment with one of my profs this afternoon, but he's fallen ill and I found myself free to come a day earlier. I hope you don't mind," he said with dry politeness while his hand stroked over Lestrade's knee, up his leg. 

"And you thought you'd wait naked in my bed?" Lestrade said, slightly in awe. He pulled the blanket down a few tantalising inches and spread his hand on Mycroft's perfect hip bone, then stroked it up over his small belly to his chest. "Sorry, usually I'm home earlier. Work was a nightmare today."

Mycroft shrugged. "I could use the sleep. Exams always seem to play havoc with my circadian rhythm." 

Lestrade leaned down to mouth at a delectable collar bone. "In my experience it was the parties that did that," he murmured into the slightly freckled skin.

Mycroft stretched his shoulders, preened under the attention, but made no effort to move. "Hm yes, that's me. Partying hard."

"Lazy bugger," Lestrade huffed into the soft skin of his neck.

"Yes," Mycroft drawled, "exactly what I wanted to propose." 

Lestrade drew his hands over the young body, revelling in the shivers it elicited. "This is going to be one of those occasion where you just lie back and let me do all the work, isn't it?"

"How terrible of me," Mycroft said gravely and Lestrade had to lean up and try to kiss the smugness out of him. His lips welcomed Lestrade's, surprisingly soft and yielding, it wasn't always that Mycroft was in such a pliant mood. Lestrade let his hand travel down to Mycroft's groin, the cover slipped further down and his cock lay hard and beautiful against his belly. Lestrade took it in his hand and just held it for a moment. Mycroft let out a shivering breath. "I'll make it up to you," he said enticingly.

"Yeah?" Lestrade gave one slow stroke while he watched Mycroft's face. The slightly opened lips, the first indications of a flush on his face and his dark eyes watching him intently. It wasn't easy to make Mycroft lose control, he might have been half Lestrade's age, but his razor sharp mind was a force of its own and not easily overthrown by hormones. He gave Mycroft's cock a second stroke, then let go in order to get his own clothes off. 

"Tell me the plan, then," he said as he opened the buttons of his shirt under Mycroft's attentive gaze. 

"Which one?" he asked with a smile that played with cutting irony at being innocent. He propped himself up on his elbows to have a better look as Lestrade stood to take off the rest of his clothes.

"The one you're instigating now." He fetched lube and a condom from the drawer of his bedside table and laid them out on the bed, then sat on his heels between Mycroft's legs. He spread them a bit wider. "You thought about this a lot, didn't you?" He ran his hands down to his hips, lingering just for a moment, then to his chest. "In your dorm room at night..." He pressed down on his shoulders to make him settle on his back again.

"Yes," Mycroft said a bit breathless and let himself fall back. 

Lestrade was looming over him, holding him down. "Did you jerk off, pretending it was my hand?"

"Yes." Oh the roguish tilt to that beautiful mouth!

Lestrade kissed him deeply, then settled back on his heels and took the lube. He watched Mycrofts eyes fix on his hands as he got them wet. "Tell me."

"You'd stroke me slowly at first," Mycroft said. His cock twitched as Lestrade started doing just that. Mycroft's eyes closed for a moment, but they were on Lestrade again very quickly. "Your other hand would reach lower, stroking my balls-"

He broke off, threw his head back and shifted, drawing one leg up higher as Lestrade followed through. Lestrade leaned down to kiss the inside of his knee. "Then," he asked with a rough voice.

"Lower still, to my hole, circling it and-" Lestrade pushed one finger in and Mycroft groaned. "I've waited so long. Love your fingers in me. Can't do it the way you do. You're so-" the second finger left him breathless for a few seconds. "Maybe if you weren't so good at this you'd find it easier to make me beg for your cock."

"You didn't hear me complain, did you?" Lestrade stroked Mycroft's prostate and cock a bit more firmly for a moment and watched him shudder. "Maybe I like you just like this. Writhing and at my mercy."

"I know," Mycroft gasped. He was beautiful like this, muscles shifting under flushed sweaty skin, chest heaving and pulse racing. Still entirely too coherent for Lestrade's taste, but he had time. His arousal was an insistent burn, but manageable and the moment was too fantastic too rush anything.

He slowed down a bit. "Is that the plan? Making you beg?"

"The beginning," Mycroft said breathlessly. "You'll fuck me open with your fingers. Slowly and- god yes, just like this, until we both can't take it any more." He groaned at a more insistent stroke. "And then you'll just push right in, press me into the mattress and fuck me hard until I come all over us."

"Jesus."

"Don't stop!"

"Don't distract me like this," Lestrade said and pumped Mycroft's cock a bit faster to pre-empt any clever comeback. Then he let go for a moment to toss the condom in the general direction of Mycroft's chest. "Better get me ready then."

Mycroft gave him a stormy look and struggled with the wrapper until he had the condom out. He held it up for Lestrade to take, but the older man just lifted his eyebrows and squeezed the cock in his hand a bit harder. Mycroft tried to pull himself up to reach Lestrade's cock, but fell back when the man made an especially clever move with his fingers. "Fuck me," he groaned.

Lestrade grinned. "I would, if you'd get a move on."

Mycroft just glared at him, then propped himself up on one elbow to get a bit of leverage and put the condom on. Mycroft got a few strokes in before Lestrade decided that it was time to get serious about the business of reducing him to a quivering mess.

"And then," Mycroft bit out stubbornly between moans, then seemed to loose his train of thought as he threw his hands out, searching for purchase, fingers tangling in the sheets.

"Pinch your nipples for me, would you?"

Mycroft groaned, but did just that with one hand, the other going up to the headboard to press himself down against Lestrade's hands.

"Then?" Lestrade prompted. He wanted it to sound detached, but it came out eager, he was so blindingly turned on. 

"Second round," Mycroft ground out.

"Optimistic, aren't we?" He began rubbing Mycroft's prostate in small circles, not letting up again and watched him fall apart.

"Fuck yes, now, please now. Do it, please fuck-"

Lestrade pushed his cock in hard and fast, bending over Mycroft, shutting him up with sloppy, almost violent kisses and bites to his jaw and neck. Mycroft came first, crying out and clawing at Lestrade's back, squeezing him tightly with his whole body. He forced Lestrade's head down with a hand to his neck and bit his earlobe. The world went white for an indeterminable amount of time as Lestrade came.

He needed a moment to come back to reality, then he pulled out carefully and rolled off Mycroft to lie there in a post coital haze for a few more minutes.

"Forty-eight years and I didn't even know I liked-"

"The ears? Quite obvious, wasn't it?" 

Lestrade grunted. "To you. Maybe. Because you're a sex crazed genius."

Mycroft looked at him strangely. "Hardly."

"No? The things you do to me! I shudder to think what you're getting up to at uni with kids your age."

Mycroft frowned. "I don't 'get up to' anything with any 'kids my age'," he said testily. 

Lestrade turned around to him fully. Mycroft didn't meet his eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry. I got the wrong impression, I just thought- well, you came on to me just like that and it was so uncomplicated-"

"There's nothing complicated about it, Inspector."

"No, look at me, Mycroft, please. I'm not saying-" Mycroft was getting up, and Lestrade hastily grabbed his shoulder. They stared at each other for a long moment, Mycroft with unconcealed impatience, Lestrade lost for words. "Look at you," he said at length. "You're so gorgeous. You'll rule the world some day, you know? You have the brains, the character, the family. And me, I'm not particularly clever and I talk with my mouth full and, god, I was kind of good looking once, but I'm old enough to be your father-"

Mycroft stood up and went into the bathroom without saying a word. He didn't exactly slam the door behind him, but he didn't use the handle either, which for him amounted to the same. Lestrade sighed and got up to clean himself with a kleenex. Shit.

"You know, nobody asked me to show you around campus that day." Mycroft stood in the bathroom door, looking unbelievably aloof in Lestrade's old bathrobe. "And I knew who the murderer was the moment you mentioned the necklace, but I didn't want to tell you, because-" he stopped and just glared at Lestrade for a long moment. 

"I didn't miss your bloody fingers half as much as having someone who talks to me without having their eyes on their bloody future or anything I can do for them. I didn't know there was a competition between us that I was meant to lose," he sneered. "And it didn't occur to me for one fucking moment that I might be too good for you, you bloody fool! What did you think when I asked you if I could stay here over the holidays? That I couldn't afford a hotel room in London? That I would just leave my stuff here and fuck off to the next club to get off with some 'kid my age'?"

Lestrade didn't answer.

"God, I can't believe you." Mycroft rubbed at his eyes furiously. "Fuck. You're right, you're bloody stupid."

He couldn't stand there any longer, he went over to pull Mycroft in his arms, fully expecting to be pushed away. But Mycroft just stood rigidly and let Lestrade hold him. "I know," he sad softly. "I'm a fool and I never know a good thing when I see it. God, that's exactly what my wife used to say. And sometimes I think I just get stupider the older I get. I'm sorry."

Mycroft sniffed delicately and lifted his hands to awkwardly hug him back. 

Lestrade pulled back a bit to look at Mycroft. "What do you think, I could actually take some of these holidays my boss insists I should use and we could..." he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. Mycroft was looking at him like he was trying and failing to puzzle out what Lestrade wanted to say. "Go out, you know," he ground out. "Together."

Mycroft smiled, a cautious and fleeting smile. This, Lestrade thought with a sudden certainty, this was the first and only genuine smile he'd ever seen from Mycroft. "Yes," he said. "I'd like that."


End file.
